Spooky Beach
Spooky Beach is the 57th episode of Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style and the 27th episode of Season 3. In this episode, Flaky and her sister Kimimeeky get lost on a haunted beach. Cast Starring: * Flaky * Kimimeeky * Russell Featuring: * Pop & Cub * Uncle Fuzzy * Disco Bear * PePe * Sniffles * Puff (Hawaiian Style) * Jakko * Ella * Doodoo * Grin Appearances * Generic Tree Friends Plot In Koloa, Flaky and her sister Kimimeeky are sailing to Maili for a Halloween party. Their row boat takes a wrong turn onto some haunted beach. Flaky and Kimimeeky head out to take a look around. Meanwhile, in Maili, Russell is preparing the party center for the Halloween party. Pop & Cub and Uncle Fuzzy walk into the party center. Cub is dressed as a vampire, Pop and Uncle Fuzzy are dressed as KKK. Disco Bear is dressed as a ghost. Jakko is dressed as The Phantom of The Opera, Doodoo is dressed as a werewolf, Ella is dressed as a banshee, Grin is dressed up as Frankenstein and Sniffles is dressed as a mummy. Russell wonders where Flaky and Kimimeeky are. Disco Bear tells Russell that he last saw them taking a wrong turn in the ocean. Russell decides to find them by heading to his pirate ship in the marina. He asks Puff and PePe to cover for him. PePe is also worried about his sisters. That is until Cub crawls into PePe's special undergarments and he laughs causing him to get his mind off of his sisters. Back in Koloa, Flaky and Kimimeeky look around the beach and notice a ghost of a Generic Tree Friend. Flaky and Kimimeeky scream as the ghost goes near them. Another Generic Tree Friend ghost comes by and this scares Flaky so much she throws up. Kimimeeky gets scared too but she hides behind a tree. Suddenly a whole hoard of ghosts flock the beach. They surround Flaky and Kimimeeky. Russel sails on his ship to the beach and grabs Flaky and Kimimeeky. A ghost scares Russell so much that he goes insane and laughs like a mad man. He slashes a tree and chases the ghosts all over the beach. Russell even slashes his hook at the ghosts but only slashes air. The ghosts all disappear.. Russell calms down and puts Flaky and Kimimeeky's row boat onto his ship and sails them to Maili. As soon as they enter the party center, PePe is relived that his sisters are OK. Out of nowhere a fake ghost scares Flaky and Kimimeeky. It was done by PePe, Doodoo and Ella as a prank. The girls put on their costumes which make them witches and party with the others, ending the episode. Moral: "Bravery will help you out in tense situations!" Deaths None Injuries * Flaky throws up after one Generic Tree Friend ghost scares her big time. Destruction * Russell slashes a tree with his hook. Trivia * This is the first Halloween episode in the history of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style. * There are no deaths in this episode as the ghosts are already dead. * The episode's title card text is altered to look like lightning. * Disco Bear's ghost costume is the same one from his Smoochie. Category:Episodes with no deaths Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Fan Episodes